You Can Never Escape
by Yeti-on-Fire
Summary: Yes you can never escape! THEN: Gilbert tried to help two siblings escape an experimental prison before they were ever tested on. But everything went wrong and Gilbert ended up in a cell too. NOW: Gilbert has been living in a small town, alone ever since he finally escaped. He had been trying to find a certin someone who was lost once before. Gilbert thought he was safe again..
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little idea I thought of. Tell me if you like it. There will be more. Hope you enjoy this.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

* * *

I unlocked the door and walked through. I went down the hall and turned on my kitchen light, dropped my keys on my counter, grabbed a glass and poured some water in it.

"Chirp!" I turned around to see Gilbird on an envelope.

"What is that?" I walked over and Gilbird flew off of it. I grabbed it turning it over. My eyes widened and my grip loosened, letting the glass shatter over the hard wood floor. "No. No. No." I stumbled backwards hitting a wall dropping the envelope. I slid down the wall. "This can't be happening."

"Oh but it is."

I looked up to see a shadowy, tall figure. "How?!"

"I told you, you could never run away."

"You're gone though." I pushed myself up.

"I'm here now." The figure took a step forward.

I slid across the wall to the hall. I turned, but I felt something heavy hit the back of my head. I crumpled to the ground grabbing the back of my head. I looked at my head. BLOOD! "You son…of a-" I felt the cold wood on my cheek. I blinked twice, noticing the envelope next to a black boot. On top of the envelope there was a brightly colored sunflower drawn on it. My eyesight started to darken as hands grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"Now let's go back to those times." The person whispered in my ear. My eyelids grew heavy.

* * *

_"Elizaveta we have to run!" I grabbed her._

_"But Roderich?" She pulled away._

_"Roderich will be fine. He already escaped."_

_"But-"_

_"Eliza-"_

_"Let go of me Gilbert!"_

_"Eliza listen to me!" She stopped and looked at me. "I helped him escape. If I didn't I don't even know how I could face you. Your brother always comes first."_

_Tears weld up in her eyes. "He's safe."_

_"I promise."_

_"Thank you so much Gil."_

_"We have to go now!"_

_She nodded and I took her hand in mine. Leading her away from all the horror. They came to a ladder with a trap door at the top._

_"I'll go see if it's safe. If anyone comes, yell for me okay."_

_"Gilbert please don't leave me."_

_"I'll be right back." I kissed her forehead. "I love you." I turned and climbed the ladder. I slowly opened the trap door looking around. It was a small empty room with a door in the corner. I threw the trap door back and climbed out all the way. I knelt down reaching my hand to Elizaveta. "Come on." She started to climb up. "Eliza hurry they're coming!" I rushed her._

_"I'm going as fast as I can." She said._

_"There they are!" Someone down the hall yelled._

_"Come on, Eliza!" I reached for her hand and she reached for mine. "Nooo!" I screamed as she slipped off the ladder as someone pulled on her dress. She was caught in someone's arms. "Eliza!" I tried to go back down but hands wrapped around my and pulled me back._

_"So it was you all along." A cold voice breathed._

* * *

I opened my eyes to a dark room. I groaned as I tried to move.

"You okay?" A voice asked. "You took a nasty blow to the back of the head. I bandaged it but it'll take a day or two to heal."

I touched my head feeling a cloth on my forehead wrapped around the back. "Thank you." I looked around trying to find the person. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I thought you would have figured it out by now. Or has that blow to your head damaged your brilliant brain?"

My breath stopped as she walked into view.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but I just had to do it. And I'm sorry this is so short. Next time it will be longer. **

**Reviews would be nice thank you!**


	2. Prison Buddies

**Okay first there is a bit of cussing. Just a warning. And I hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

* * *

"Natalia?" I breathed in a whisper. She laughed. "I thought you were gone. You disappeared one day and I looked everywhere for you."

"I was gone. My fucking brother kidnapped me! I swear I'm going to kill him!" She screamed at the door.

"Where did you go?"

"They threw me in here! Those fucking bastards!"

"Because he found out about our plan and his fucking job is so much more important than family." She sat down next to me and her voice became saddened. "He's gone, Gil. The brother I used to know. The one who loved sunflowers and the warm days, he's gone cold."

"I know."

We stopped talking and let the silence set over us. We waited. _NO one was going to save us. Who would? If we're where I think we are, no one will want to come. _Finally I broke the silence. "You know we need to get out of here, right?"

"I've tried."

"We need to try again. There's two of us now and I don't want to relive what it was like in those rooms-" I could still hear the screams of all of those people and my own over lapping them. But on high pitch scream will always be seared into my brain. I shook it out of my head. "I can only imagine what you went through." I looked at her. "Did you find anything?"

"They have a certain schedule they do. Two guards in the morning and night and one in the afternoon. The door doesn't have a window but you can hear all the footsteps. There's a smaller door where the food comes in, once in the morning and one at night. That door used to be bigger. My first escape plan." A smile spread across her face. "Tried to fit through that. I could too but once I was out the other prisoners started yelling and calling for the guards." She mumbled under her breath. "Stupid idiots!"

"Wait so there was no guard?"

"No. There wasn't that day."

"I think they were testing you."

"I bet. But any chance to escape I'll take. I mean what can they do to me that they already haven't."

"Well then we're just going to have to sit and wait." I breathed deep. My head still hurting, I leaned against the wall behind me and sleep over came me again.

* * *

_"Natalia?" I whispered. "Natalia?" a girl with dark blue jeans and a blue t-shirt came out from the behind a bush. Her long, straight, platinum blonde hair pulled back into a high pony tail. Her porcelain white skin glowing in the sun. She put her hands on her hips._

_ "What took you so long, idiot?!" She demanded._

_ "I'm so sorry that the school wanted to keep me there to stare at my awesomeness. I can't help that I'm AWESOME!"_

_ "Sure."_

_ "Well are you ready?" I asked and she nodded. "You need to put on this blindfold though." I tossed her a cloth and she put it on. "Now give me your hand," she obeyed. "Let's go." I led her up a hill, through a small meadow then to a cliff side. It was a clear, sunny day. Small breeze and the smell of autumn. Dozens and dozens of colorful flowers around a small patch of lush, green grass. There were a couple of trees; all different colors of yellows, reds and oranges. They surrounded this small patch and right next to one was a blanket fit for two, with a basket next to that. I took off her blindfold and she gasped._

_ "You didn't have to do this." She said, finally. "It's only my birthday, nothing really to celebrate."_

_ "Are you kidding?! If you were never born I wouldn't have met you and you would have never got to see my awesomeness-"_

_ "Oh shut up." She hit me playfully. She smiled and it melted me._

_ "Come on!" I grabbed her hand and ran over to the blanket. I told her to sit down and I sat by her. "I cooked all these myself."_

_ "Oh really?" She cocked her head and smirked._

_ "Yes really. Now try the food."_

_ "Fine." She took a bite of the plate I set in front of her. "This is actually good!"_

_ "It's Pineapple Bavarian Cream. My brother taught me how to make this when I was little."_

_ "Well you should cook more often."_

_ I blushed at the compliment._

* * *

I woke up with the felling of the warm day as if it was there in that cell. _I remember that._ I thought._ That was our real first date without Ivan tagging along. I think we were sixteen. Of course we broke up about three or four years later. But we were still close friends. And that was a long time ago._

I looked over to see Natalia curled up in the corner, sleeping so peaceful. As if none of these horrors have ever happened. She looked pale, her hair was a lot longer and ragged, her body was a lot skinnier, and her clothes were all torn. I dare not disturb her. I don't want her fantasy to end. But I did try to stand up. It hurt like hell trying to bring myself to stand on my feet. Every little movement, there was a shot of pain in my head. My legs felt like lead. I had to hold onto the wall just to keep balance.

When I was balance I tried to move but I fell instantly to the ground. So I got up again, this time still holding the wall, making my way around the solid concrete cell. When I got to the door I could see small strips of light peeking through the cracks. I hit the door lightly and my head started to spin again. _Too much energy!_ I moved away from the door and fell against another wall. My eyelids became heavy again and I soon fell into a dark sleep.

* * *

_They threw me back into the, one light-bulb lit, cell. I stumbled trying to regain my balance. "Bastards!"_

_ "What was that you fucking traitor?!" One said._

_ "I'm the fucking traitor?! You're the ones who kill innocent people."_

_ "We're doing this because we have to!"_

_ "You have to or you choose to-" I crumpled to the ground sucking in a breath. I saw a boot come flying at me and I fell back, grabbing my jaw. Standing up I spit out some blood. I started to laugh. _These stupid idiots only pick on the weak. But if I was strong enough I'd kick their asses.

_"Laugh all you want but soon you'll be dead like the rest of them." They walked out the door, locking my back in my own thoughts._

_ I fell asleep after a while only to wake up to gunfire, yelling and some explosions. I stood up funning to the thin concrete door. I pounded on it. "Hey! What's going on?!" I yelled. I pounded even harder. "Hey!"_

_ "They're coming!" Someone yelled. "Get in formation! Don't let any of them through!" There were more gunfire and one last explosion before all went silent. A few seconds later there were a bunch of footsteps._

_ "Hello!" I yelled again._

_ "We found him! He's in here!" There was a loud sound maybe a drilling sound, I couldn't really tell. But I backed away from the door until I hit the wall._

_ The door fell open letting in all the explosion dust. I coughed as it entered my lunges. I swatted at the air trying to make it clear. "Who's there?" I said as I saw a figure walk in. He was walking closer._

_ "Come on! We haven't got much time!" The guy grabbed my shoulders, trying to get me to move._

_ I blinked letting my eyes adjust. I stared at the tall man, with brown hair and a large piece sticking up, making a tiny curl at the top and the rest was all flailing around. He had violet eyes with glasses. There was a tiny mole by the left, my right, side of his mouth. He was wearing all black with black boots knee-high. "Come on, you idiot."_

_ I rubbed my eyes, as if this was some dream and it'd go away soon. "Roderich?"_

_ "Yes! Now go!" He pushed me out of the cell. Roderich pushed past me and walked fast down the hall and I followed with no hesitation. He stopped when someone came around the corner._

_ "We have to go soon." The guy said._

_ "Did you get as many as you could?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Okay let's go." Roderich whistled and everyone came around running towards us. "We need to get out of here. Their back up is most likely on their way. We don't want to be trapped back in here."_

_ When we emerged into the afternoon sun, we were surrounded. Guns pointed at our heads. I put my hands up knowing this was defeat. Normally I would fight but I know I wouldn't win in my condition. Roderich looked at me and put his hands behind his back._

_ A tall man walked out of the crowd. He had blonde ear length hair, purple icy eyes and a grin that said he was almost on the brink of insanity. He wore a light brown colored scarf, a medium dark brown coat that reached his knees, dark brown pants and shin length black boots. He looked at us. "Gilbert." He said in a Russian accent._

_ "Ivan." I answered._

_ "Gilbert." Roderich whispered. "When I say run we'll run to the left of them. Their formation has a gap over there."_

_ I nodded not knowing what to say. Ivan just smiled even wider. "You think you can escape again, da?"_

_ Roderich leaned closer to me. "Close your eyes in one…two…three!"_

_ I obeyed closing my eyes instantly. All I could see were the back of my eyelids but I was something flash as bright as the sun. "Open your eyes and run!" Roderich commanded and I obeyed again heading straight to the left of their rank._

_ I ran and ran. Not stopping to look back, not stopping to take a breath not even stopping to see if Roderich was still behind me. Although I'm sure he was because I could hear an extra set of footsteps. I ran into the woods that concealed this prison from the world. My legs were tired but I kept going. Pushing myself over my limit until finally I couldn't breathe anymore and fell._

_ I sucked in a deep breath trying to breathe again. Roderich came up behind me and stopped, helping me up._

_ "Come on. We need to keep moving." He said between pants. I could only nod. And again we sprinted off._

_ We didn't stop when the woods came to an end. Instead we ran over the hills that led to the cliff that dropped to the sea. When we got to the cliff we stopped. I could see dozens of military trucks on the bridge that led to a land other than this one._

_ The prison wasn't on an island, more like a peninsula. It was connected to the land in the back but the bridge led to the land across the sea, a different country. It wasn't that far. Maybe an hour or two by a car. This really was a private place. The world didn't even know about this place, they just thought of it as another country. I'm sure there were rumors but you could only truly know what goes on if your family works there. That meant you were going to work there too, no matter what. If you refused the job you would die in a "mysterious accident." Apparently they didn't want anyone getting out and telling the world about their little secret._

_ "Those ours?" I asked pointing to the trucks._

_ "Yeah and they won't wait if we're late."_

_ So we hurried down the path, getting to the trucks just in time. Roderich hopped in one and I got in the same one. I was exhausted. My breathing was almost at a steady pace again but it hurt like hell to breath in the cool air._

_ "Thank…you." I said to Roderich. He just looked up at me. "For saving….me."_

_ "Listen Gilbert! I only saved you because you're the one person in the world who can help me find my sister-"_

_ "You didn't find Elizaveta?!" I jumped forward._

_ "I-I thought you know."_

_ I shook my head._

_ "She disappeared a couple months ago from that facility."_

_ "How long was I in there?"_

_ "A year-"_

_ "A year!" I've been in there only a year. "It felt like thirty years.." I looked up at Roderich seeing all the sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry."_

_ "For what?! Not being able to keep your promise and get __both__ of us out?! Or knowing she was in there being experimented on?!" Roderich looked away for a minute and when he looked back his eyes were filled with tears. "I sat at that spot for four days, hoping I'd see her walking over that hill. I never did. Do you know how hard it was to leave without her?! But if I tried to go rescue her she would have killed me because I knew I would get caught." He paused. "For a year I trained day and night with the Alliance. Then when I heard Elizaveta was gone, I searched but I knew I couldn't find her without help so I saved your ass!"_

_ I sat back in silence for the rest of the trip._

* * *

I opened my eyes to Natalia shaking me. "Come on Gil!" She slapped me.

"Owe!" I said.

"Oh thank god!" She hugged me, squeezing me. My body hurt but not like when I first woke up.

"What was that for?" I looked at her questioning.

"You've been out for almost a week now and there's something going on outside."

"Wait, I've been out for a week?!"

"Yeah but I thought it was because of your head injury and you went into a coma. So I've tried to get you wake up every day. But you never woke up and I'm really glad you're awake." She smiled then slapped me again.

"Owe, again!"

"Don't scare me like that you idiot."

"I'm sorry I didn't know I was going to go into a deep sleep."

"We have some problems now."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The guards have been going mad today. Running in each direction. And I heard one say 'Keep them back.'"

_It can't be! _I thought. _Has he really come back? _"Help me up, please." Natalia stood then gave me her hand. My head was still a little dizzy but not too bad. "Stand back from the door." We stood up against the wall farthest from the door. The sounds were muffled but we could still hear people's faint screams of death.

The door busted open letting all the light in. Blinding both me and Natalia. I looked up seeing a shadow of a tall man carrying what looked like to be a huge battle-axe. "Gilbert?"

"Yes?" _How'd he know my name?_

"My name's Mathias, and I'm forced to be here so you better follow me before I leave then go tell them that we couldn't find you."

* * *

Normally I'd have been able to see what that guy looked like because I have a little trick up my sleeve. When they experimented on me they tested on my eyes. I don't think I was a failed experiment. They gave me the ability to see in the dark. But there were two setbacks: it turned my eyes from an icy blue to demon color red as blood and the ability only worked if a light wasn't blazing in my eyes.

…So maybe I was a failed experiment…

* * *

**Reviews will be very much appreciated.**

**Thanks so much!**

**Also next chapter will have a lot more...hopefully...probably.**

**Oh and sorry if I don't update soon. Lots of homework to do...not fun.**


	3. The Second Escape

**Again I'm sorry for not uploading for a long time. Way too much stuff going on. But I'm on break and decided to finally write it. Thanks to my friend, who said would bug me if I gave up on any story, it would have taken me longer to write this.**

**Well I hope you all enjoy and hopefully I'll have another up soon.**

* * *

We have been walking in silence ever since they helped us. It's darker then black since there is no moon out tonight. But still we walk. We've been a long way away from _that_ prison. I don't understand how anyone besides me could see in this. Yet somehow this "Mathias" can.

"How did you know we were there?" I asked. "And why was it only us you broke out?"

"You really don't know how to shut up, do you?" Mathias said.

"We watch that place closely and when we saw you go in there we got the orders to rescue you." The guy walking next to Mathias answered my question.

"Lukas! What have I told you about talking too much?"

"That's just telling them why we're helping them."

"You shut your mouth. And you guys," He pointed to Natalia and me, "quit asking questions you'll have them answered in the long run."

"Why can't you just tell us now and save the trouble of telling us later." Natalia suggested.

"Because we can't."

"And why not?"

"Orders."

"Who the hell would give the orders not to tell the people you're helping why exactly you're helping them?" I jumped in.

"Just shut up." Mathias was irritated. "Everything will go so smoothly if you quit asking questions."

"That's all we can do though." Natalia snorted.

"One thing that I don't understand is why haven't they come after us?" I asked.

"We had people behind us keeping them at bay. Now shut up."

* * *

_I was doing my normal walk around the prison. Making sure everything was in order; no one trying to escape or they had no food. _

_The halls were a dark grey causing everything to be dark and gloomy. The lights were dim and needed to be changed but no one ever changed them until they went out and you couldn't walk in the darkness.  
_

_This place has always been a dark place. Not just because of the color or lights but because of the people. The people are just sad to look at. And sometime I wonder how everyone who works here can just get over everything. I wouldn't have chosen this "job" if my parents didn't force me into it. And if you're born into this then you can't get out…well you can but it would be in a body bag._

"_They're here." Someone said. _

"_Who's here?" I asked him._

"_There was a shipment of new prisoners. Let's go check them out." I nodded and we went down to the prisoner check in. _

_When we got there everyone was crowding around. It was hard to see but I could just barely see the tops of their heads. Two, five, ten. So many new prisoners were coming in. I turned to walk away. I didn't want to think about how many people would suffer. But then all of a sudden the men started doing catcalls. _

"_Why are they doing that?" I asked the guy next to me._

"_It's a girl."_

_Most people we get are criminals who are men. Once in a while there would be a girl. But no one really cared for her. So why now? Why this girl? _

"_Alright, everyone back to your posts." Someone shouted._

_Everyone dispersed but my feet wouldn't move. I just needed to see this girl. There were too many people in my way but I still stayed there until I saw two emerald eyes staring straight into my eyes. I felt even more frozen. All I could do was stare. She had wavy light brown hair that went down to her chest. She was wearing a dress. Which was odd because none of the girls wore dresses when they got in here. In fact everyone wore the same thing when they got here. But she wasn't wearing the normal uniform. Neither was this guy who came up to her and pulled her away from my gaze._

* * *

"Ah, we're here." Mathias said pulling me out of my daze.

"What do you mean?" Natalia asked.

"This is where we are going to be picked up."

"What?"

"What my friend means, is that we need to fly to where we are going." Lukas interrupted.

"Fly-"

I was cut off by a helicopter starting up. I ran to the top of the hill to look down to see that helicopter waiting for us.

"Well buddy let's go." Mathias came up behind me. "Ever been in one of these things before?" I shook my head stunned. I'm afraid of flying. That's why I've taken boats anywhere I went. "Don't be scared."

"I-it's just-"

"Flight isn't a really scary thing." Lukas tried to comfort me.

"Yeah, unless we have difficulties and we start heading to the ground and –BOOM- we're dead." Mathias started laughing.

"Don't listen to him." Lukas said. "He's crazy and one day his smart ass remarks are going to get him killed." With that he and Mathias walked down the hill.

"Who ever thought we'd be out of there." Natalia spoke in a soft voice.

"Who would want us out though? We've never known anyone out of that prison."

"Well I guess we'll find out."

We were in the helicopter now and I was not comfortable. Mathias was laughing at my discomfort and Lukas was trying to get him to shut up but it was no use.

The sun was peaking over the faraway mountains. But we were heading straight for that sun. And as it got brighter I had to shield me eyes. One side effect about being able to see in the dark is that it's harder for me to see during the day.

"Here." Lukas said tossing me a pair of sunglasses. "He said you'd need these."

_I've never told anyone about my "condition" except Roderich._ "Who are you guys?"

"Why do you want to know?" Mathias got defensive.

"For one, I'd like to know who rescued us then I'd like to know if you knew a person."

"Alliance." Lukas said glaring at Mathias.

"Do you guys know a guy named Roderich?" I jumped.

They looked at each other and their eyes told it all. Mathias was the one to answer my question. "We used to. He vanished a couple of months ago. We've searched for him but haven't come across any signs that would tell us if he's dead or alive. So right now we've assumed he's dead."

I gasped. I never thought he would have disappeared. He was always there. Even when I had to go.

* * *

_I got a letter in the mail today. It was from Roderich. He's been traveling around the world trying to find Elizaveta. He even went back into the prison and found nothing but a prisoner shipment. And ever since then he's been following the clues. The letter contained a post card from Venezuela. And a written work from Roderich._

I never thought you would have settled down in a small place with a job! You never struck me as that kind of man. But you know the world doesn't change but the people.

I was so close to finding her, Gil. She was here I know it because in this prison there was a record that an unknown girl came with some others. I said that she said her name was Liz. That's her, Gil! I would always call her Liz. She's leaving me clues. I know I'm going to find her soon.

Roderich

_He's going all over the world finding that there are other prisons just like our own that no one knew about. I thought we were the only ones. There's another thing I guess I failed to think of. As for me I'm just trying to stay low so no one can find me. I hope it's enough until Roderich can find Elizaveta then we all can find some place to be safe._

* * *

**Thanks for reading. :D**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. New Grounds

**Woo! Blowing off homework to write fanfiction. That's always fun. Also I'm sick so I really didn't want to do math.**

**Well I am sorry if this is bad. This one is just really setting up things for the next chapter. **

**However, please do enjoy. :D**

**There is language in this. Only some.**

* * *

We were sitting there in the helicopter. No one talked. We didn't even look at each other. So many things were going through my mind that I just stared at the darkened sun through my sunglasses.

_How could Roderich have vanished? I mean he's the person who would never get caught. He was that good. So why now? Why go off now? What could have happened that made him go? _I jumped up a little in my sit. They all looked at me but I didn't say the reason for my sudden excitement. _Maybe he found Elizaveta and he's just doing some undercover work and he's going to save her soon. That would be the most likely solution._

I could hear some whispering now. I turned my head to see Lukas and Mathias speaking with each other. _Maybe now's a good time to ask._

"So, where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"Just be quiet for a second." Mathias snapped and turned back to Lukas. They both seemed very serious about something. Of course I couldn't interrupt but it's frustrating when you're left out. But still I waited. I watched they speak in low voices. Once in a while they would look at me and Natalia.

"Why is he so fucking special?!" Mathias said a little too loud. Lukas looked up at me and turned away.

"Wait," I said, "what's going on?"

"Nothing," Lukas looked at Mathias, "nothing's going on!" He hissed.

"Why not tell him?" Mathias turned his whole body to face me. "I mean if he's the god damn chosen one, why not tell him the good news?"

"Chosen?"

"That's not what he means." Lukas hit Mathias on the back of his head. "He's just mad. There's no real 'chosen' anyone."

"Can you at least elaborate?" Natalia jumped in. "I mean you can't just say that he's special then not explain."

Lukas sighed and looked at Mathias.

"Might as well tell him." He crossed his arms. Lukas glared at him.

"Just a few minutes ago you were saying you didn't want to tell them anything and now you do."

Mathias shrugged. "Why not? I'm getting sick of their questions anyways."

"One of these days….one of these days." Lukas sighed again and looked up at me. "Well were should I start?"

"How about why _we _were rescued and not anyone else?" I suggested.

"A month ago right before Roderich disappeared he said that he saw someone take a person into that prison. He did some investigating and found out it was you-"

"Wait! I was in there for a month!"

"You were in a comma half the time. Now let him get back to the story." Mathias snapped.

"Well," Lukas began, "when Roderich found out it was you he was mad. One, because you got yourself to be kidnapped. And two, because he now knew that Ivan was hunting you guys down. So Roderich made a whole team watch over that prison. To make sure that you wouldn't go anywhere. So we did. And soon he came up with a plan to get you out of there. And that's when he told us that if we did find you and it was during the day you would have needed those." He pointed to my face. "But right before we could put the plan into action he vanished. We stopped everything. We didn't go through with the plan because we thought he might have been kidnapped by Ivan too. So we waited. Then a new comer came up and told us that he could be in there. They said that if we went through with the escape plan then we'll be able to get you and Roderich in the process." He took a pause for a second. "We searched the entire grounds and we still couldn't find him. Instead we found her." He looked at Natalia. "But we're not mad because we still have some hope we'll find our friend."

It was silent as I soaked it all in.

A while later, "Well get ready." Mathias said.

"Why?" Natalia asked.

"We're here."

The helicopter landed and we all jumped out.

A dead grass field lay around us. Nothing in sight. As far as the eye could see it was just a dead land. Barron, nothing to offer. The only thing that stood up was the tips of mountains way in the distance. They looked as hills. Picking just above the tops of the brown grass.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"The Plains-"

"We're in the U.S." Natalia said amazed. Her breath was shaky. "I've never even set foot off that retched island. And here we are, in the United States of America." She started laughing. "It's so hard to think that we were ever in that prison." Her eyes turned to me. "Oh cheer up, Gil. We're free." Her hands grabbed mine and lifted them up. "Come on. Let's go see the world!" the smile she gave me was contagious that I had to smile for her. I've been all around the world. For me it's nothing special. But for Natalia it was like a new life. Free from torture from everything evil.

"Okay, let's go in." Lukas said walking in another direction Mathias right behind. Natalia turned almost in a little disappointment. I looked back at the tips of the mountains and back again at the people who saved me.

"Hey, idiot! You coming?" I turned to see Mathias yelling out at me. In a sigh I followed them.

When I caught up they were standing around a tiny round hole. It was big enough for a person to fit in it. It looked deep and very dark. "Why we standing around a hole?" I asked.

"How many times to I have to say, no questions?" Mathias picked me up.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I was struggling against his grip. "Let me down you fucking ass."

"All your questions will be answered in due time."

It was as if my life was going in slow motion. I felt his arms let go right as I was over the hole. I looked up to see a big grin of his face and then black. I didn't even scream. I was just….falling. I don't even know how far I fell. It was as if this was the pit to hell and I was being punished. My mind was racing and I knew there was no way out, so I fell. Until something hard made my feet cringe up, making my entire body go off balance. I stumbled to the ground.

Looking around all I could see was darkness then rocks, and more rocks. All in a dark that I couldn't tell was real.

"Hey here they are." I heard a voice. "Come on I heard one hit." A light slid around a corner. I shielded my eyes. "Oh, yeah I found one." The figure turned its head to talk behind then it came back around. "Hi." It said. "My names Arthur." I didn't reply. "I know it must have been scary. Getting thrown down a hole. Mathias loves to do that." His voice had a strange ascent. Maybe British. He came closer and set his lantern down beside me.

His face was soft but it was covered in so much dust that it was hard to tell how old he was. But his emerald green eyes stood out even in the dark light. "Hey," He began, "we should get out of the way. Come on let's get you down."

"What?!" I said surprised. He pointed down. I followed his figure to what I was standing on. It was a trampoline. Or something like it. "I didn't even notice I was on it."

"Not a lot of people do. It's a real experience when you first go down that." He held out his hand. "But someone else is going to be down any second. Come on." I grabbed his hand and he helped me off the 'trampoline.'

Just as predicted someone hit the thing hard. I heard a moan. "You okay?" Arthur said.

"I do believe so." Natalia's voice came through. I could see her in the black. Skinny and frail. "Gil, I'm going to kill that Mathias!" She hissed.

I laughed. "Oh don't worry I'm going to kill him too."

Arthur helped Natalia off. "Well then is that everyone?" He asked.

"What about Lukas, and Mathias?"

"Oh they have something else to do. Let's go, then." Arthur picked up the lantern and started walking the way I saw him come from. "Follow, please."

Natalia and I both did as we were told and followed the strange Brit. We walked around the corner. I didn't really know where I was going. I was just following the light and the silhouette of Arthur. After a while he called out to someone. I didn't really hear it. I was too busy trying not to freak out in the small space. It felt as if the walls were concaving inwards.

"Oh there you are." Arthur said as another lantern appeared. "Where did you go?"

"Oh I had other things to do." A new voice spoke.

"And what was bloody more important than getting the prisoners?"

"Wait! We're prisoners!" I spoke before anyone else could.

"What?! NO!" Arthur said.

"What this stupid Brit failed to mention," Someone pushed past Arthur coming up to me shinning a bright light in my eyes. "You are not a prisoner here. We just don't know your name. So everyone identifies you as the prisoners. You're popular. Not as popular as me, though-"

"Can you just get the light out of my face?" I demanded.

"Oh, sorry dude. I sometimes just forget these newbies aren't used to the light down here. Oh well, my names Alfred." He held out his hand. I took it hesitantly.

"Gilbert." I said.

"Woo man, your eyes. Are they red? Dude that's super cool!" He jumped up and down.

"Alfred!" Arthur grabbed his shirt and pushed him forward. "Stop acting like a child and get us out of here."

"Ugh, you're no fun Arthur." He said. But he did what Arthur told him to. He led us out of the winding caverns. Arthur turned off his lantern. Alfred looked at me and smiled. "I'm the best. I'm the only one who knows those caverns in and out without a map." He smirked.

I looked around the room we entered. It was huge. Tall ceilings, people buzzing about, its walls wide enough to actually seem like it's outside not underground. Some people stared at us but others just walked by, too busy to even look up.

"So, where to now?" Natalia asked.

Arthur looked at us. "You're just going to join life down here."

"What?!" She crossed her arms.

"Well yes," he said. "If you were in that prison then they will most likely want you back. Your best chance is to stay here with all of us. Any other place you would be running."

"We do have conditions though," Alfred jumped in, "if you're going to live with us you must work for us-"

"Shut it you twit!" Arthur hit Alfred over the head. Then turned back to us. "You just need to help around that's _all._"

"Why would I want to do that?" Natalia hissed.

"For one we did save your ass." Alfred said.

"I was fine-"

"Oh, yeah, being tortured and all is real fine-"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Look at you, you look like you were on the verge of death. Be happy we saved you in time."

"You would have never done it if it weren't from the orders you were given." I interrupted. "By the way do we get to meet this mysterious person who saved our 'asses?'"

"That would depend on if you do what we tell you to and just maybe you'll get to see our commander." A man came up. He was tall, blonde, and –

"Ludwig!"

* * *

**Well hope you liked it!**

**Thanks for sticking around. :D**


End file.
